The Black Blood Legacies: Fate's Crossing
by JeriRae0612
Summary: Choices. We are left with choices in our lives. When you find out that your family has been part of a secret society since before records really began and you are thrown into an impossible situation involving fellow internees and life long friends and an unknown enemy, what is your choice? Attempt to save the world or let it falter? This is my choice. This is the journey with it.
1. Pre-Story BBL Update

_**Pre-Story Author's Note:  
**_Hey guys.

J here.

So. I've posted part of my original work, _**The Black Blood Legacies: Fate's Crossing,**_on FictionPress.

Problem!

It is not getting a whole lot of traffic over there as compared to the traffic that it could gain as a fanfic here on . So I am going to try _this approach:_

I am going to turn it into a work of fanfiction. It will either be a BLEACH or Sailor Moon character set, HOWEVER – the main storyline and events are MINE MINE MINE.

And yes that disclaimer will appear everywhere on this piece.

The point is – I need reviews both positive and constructively negative to improve my main work. I would like to see my series hit the shelves one day. And to do that, I need fresh eyes to help me appraise and improve my work. This is where you, the readers of the kingdom of , come into play.

SO, sit back, read the introduction that explains where this whole thing comes from and hopefully you will enjoy the chapters to come.

Until next update, readers –

J, out.


	2. Introduction

October 2008.

That is when this particular journey began.

In a very turbulent time in my young life, I began writing a story after an idea hit me square in the head. It just stuck there. For weeks. Until I finally gave in and began writing it.

Fast forward to 2012.

I had met my husband. He moved in. And life began. School, trying to get him some healthcare for some issues he has, home-life … it got crazy. I hit a writer's block because of all of this. So I started a side story. It didn't feel like it could stand alone. Nor did my original project. So I merged the two together. And it's been a crazy ride ever since.

That is how _**The Black Blood Legacies**_ began. I intend for this project to be in three parts: Fate's Crossing, The Midnight Trial and a 3rd yet to be named piece. I will see it published one day after it's been refined to the greatest degree. Which is where FictionPress comes into play.

I know this series needs some help. But I need fresh eyes – and lots of them – to appraise these pieces. I need positive feedback and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS. You can be negative about it if you wish but be helpful. Help me improve this. Don't just flame me. That is all I ask.

But with that being said, click the button that will lead to the start of the story and begin your own journey. And do let me know how it goes.

Much love 3.

Jeri R. Smith


	3. Preface: Red

Preface

The sky was crackling with energy. No rain. No hail. No wind. No activity with the exception of two things: lightning and thunder. The only thing was that this wasn't any ordinary lightning. This was lightning that held an ominous tone to its flow of movement. I looked up at the sky and shivered, knowing that this was by far not a good omen. For you see, the lightning was an odd color. It was the color of passion; the color of revenge; the color of wrath. The lightning was the color red. I wondered what this meant, and God help us all, I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

I woke up with a start. "AH!" I awoke, and sat straight up, covered in sweat. That was a strange dream. Really strange in fact. The dream was far too real to ignore. But it was just a dream right? I brushed it off by thinking it was caused by some bad sushi I ate. I glanced at the clock. 6:00 A.M. It was time to get up and get around. I guess there would be no rest for the likes of me this day. I had no idea what that dream was or what it meant, but little did I know it would not be the last time I had that very dream and that the vision of red lightning would reappear over and over again as the days wore. I figured it didn't mean anything; however, as time went on the things that were soon to occur were far, far beyond anything my wide imagination would ever be capable of conjuring up into existence


	4. Chapter 1: Fly Away

_IMPORTANT: SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER!_

_Chapter One: Fly Away_

It's funny how life can change.

And not just change but change quickly and very profoundly.

Just weeks ago, I had received a letter that would change my life. In the not so far off future I would be in sunny California participating in the internship at the University of California- Los Angeles that I applied for the previous semester at the local university I had been attending these past two years. Was I nervous? That was the understatement of the century. But a break from this small town world was just what the doctor ordered of me. Before that, though, I had a lot of work to do: packing, cleaning, making arrangements – the whole works. This town was no longer going to be my prison and for that I was very thankful; and that alone made the preparations much easier to undertake. However, as time was going by, I kept getting this uneasy feeling. California wasn't the only change that would be occurring in my life. I couldn't place my finger on it, but something else was going to change. For the time being, I brushed off that feeling and pushed forward. Before I knew it, the big day finally arrived.

I was practically skipping around my room all every day since then, grabbing my blankets and pillows; stuffing little trinkets and such into storage boxes for later retrieval; counting the minutes until my departure. And at long last, it was finally here! I will forever remember the last sound to fill the nearly empty bedroom being the soft click of my suitcase. I, Usagi Tsukino, would soon be escaping what had been my perpetual jail cell for the last twenty-one years of my life.

It was weird to know that very soon I would be setting off on a plane to the West to meet the new chapter of my life, and I was ready for it come what may. Now that the excitement and eagerness of the best news of my life had faded, the nerves had returned in full force.

I would be alone.

In a place at least five times bigger in population than my hometown I would be alone. Well, to most they would call it a "hometown," but here in Podunk town, Oklahoma, USA I was anywhere but _home_. I would have very little money to my name for a while, and was even prepared to be ridiculed for my clothing. You see my family's financial struggle left my wardrobe somewhat lacking. I stood by my bed where I had placed my suitcase, thinking about everything that was about to happen: saying goodbye to family, going off on my own - all the struggles I could potentially endure and more.

After a few moments, I heard a sigh behind me. "Hard to picture you of all people in California, Usa, but I guess it'll work to their advantage. Ya know, you being a small-town Southern girl and all new to the city…" A mellow laugh, that of course was meant to be on the antagonizing side but failed to hide the slight tone of envy, sounded from the only person who could irritate the hell out of me with just their voice.

"OH! Can it will you?! I'm the exception and NOT the rule!" I threw my suitcase at him, and - in grand toddler fashion- stuck my tongue out at him. To my deep, and very twisted, pleasure, he winced as the suitcase hit its mark: his left shin. Desperately fighting an impish smile that was begging to be shown, I stalked out of my room and down the stairs, stopping just short of the front door when I recognized the group of people that had congregated on the front porch of my prison.

…_He WILL pay for this one_! It did not take me long to realize my step-brother was having a little too much fun putting me in the spotlight today. He thought I should crave it a lot more than I actually did, and was making me pay dearly for that unusual lacking of normalcy. Turning on my heel, I saw that Shingo, the eternal annoyance that was my step brother, sat at the bottom of the stairs, a wicked smile plastered all over his arrogant face.

"Figured you would want a little bit of a going away party before you headed to Tulsa," he muttered with a slight edge of mocking to his voice and an evil grin plastered to his stupid face. Anytime he could make miserable he had way too much fun.

Needless to say, if looks could kill this boy would be six feet under in less than a second.

I practically hissed at him as I spoke. "If I faint from an anxiety attack and miss my flight…. **I WILL KILL YOU**!" All he could do was grin even bigger. With a huff, and managing to keep from stomping angrily, I stepped out on the front porch with the best smile possible glued so tightly to my face that I thought I would never be able to change it. A round of cheers and applause erupted from the eager crowd.

"Show 'em what Oklahomans are made of!"

"Kick ass girl!"

"You lucky little thing… you're getting out…" Came from a familiar voice - one of few that I could easily recognize in such a crowd. My best friend since seventh grade, Rei Hino, stood not a few feet to my left. She was a mild mannered, brown eyed, raven haired girl who I just clicked with the first day in my new school…

"Excuse me! Where's room 102? Room 102?" I kept yelling out in the huge crowd of kids hustling to class, and to my great displeasure no one would help me. _Ahh mann I am going to be sooo late!_ The only thought that echoed over and over in my head. A girl no taller than myself with short black hair came up to me, glancing at me curiously.

"You're new here aren't you? I'm Rei Hino. You say you're looking for room 102? I happen to be going that way. Follow me," She greeted me with a smile and a gentle wave of her hand. As the day went on we were inseparable…..

We were inseparable from day one and nothing has ever changed. That is, until I told her about going to California. After that I got the extremely distinct impression that she wasn't pleased with my success. Now, however, after just one comment I realized something: She was happy for me – she just wasn't ready for us to separate yet. We were sisters in all but blood.

"Aww Rei, you will too, you know that right? I'm not the only one who will get out of this place. You're times a-coming," I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back half-heartedly and sighed.

"I know, Usa, I… I ju-ju-just thought that we'd escape here together. Sister looking after sister, you know?" A weak smile spread across her face as she attempted not to cry in front of me. I'm sap. Sue me okay?

"It's just a semester at this point, crazy girl. I'll be back at the beginning of August to see you off to school!" Smacking her lightly on the arm, I laughed… But for some odd reason, it felt half-hearted. Suddenly I got the strangest feeling that as of this moment my whole life would be changing and perhaps not for good in the end. I shuddered and shook it off; the nerves must have been getting to me already. Glancing across the crowd, I sighed. It was time to get out of dodge.

"Tha-thanks for coming out, everyone. I appreciate," I swallowed hard at the awkwardness of being front and center, and glared as lethally as I could manage at my step-brother, "your support. I really do. But, I need to head out or else I'm going to miss my flight..." I laughed nervously and was sure I was glowing bright enough to light up the Tulsa skyline from where I was standing. With my weak attempt at gratitude out of the way, my oaf of a step brother loaded my luggage into the back of the black Ford F-150 he so proudly, and often, flaunted. My mother, Amy, and my crazy, but loveable, step-dad, Ken, slid into their respective seats and I slid into mine beside the window, the only demand I had made during this incredible mess. The engine roared to life as Shingo needlessly squealed the tires and proceeded to drive away from town, my past fading from my sight.

There wasn't much said as we pulled into the airport, just three faces long with anxiety and worry over the impending, and sure to be awkward, farewells. We piled out of the truck, unloaded my luggage, and headed towards the security check and the gate that separated me from the unknown days ahead. My step-dad was never one for the open expression of emotions, so his silence as we approached the gate was not surprising at all. I looked at my mother and knew instantaneously the reason for her silence: she was a crier, which in turn made me cry, and she did not want to ruin the moment for me. What surprised me, however, was Michael. His expression was nearly blank, save for the slight aura of pride that radiated from him.

I raised my eyebrow, "What? Is Mr. Big Bad Step-Brother suddenly becoming sentimental?" I was extremely wary considering not once in the last ten years had he shown any sort of pride when it came to any accomplishment of mine.

"Not at all. I'm just enjoying the fact I won't have to watch out for the most unwelcome annoyance ever," Sarcasm, of course, was marring his every word.

"This is the last call for flight number 108 – Tulsa to Los Angeles. Repeat – this is the last call for flight number 108 – Tulsa to Los Angeles!" There was my flight being called; it was now time to go.

"Well I guess this is it…" I gulped; I was trying to keep my emotions in check as I knew what would happen if I lost my hold on myself. My mother embraced me in one last tight bear hug.

"You better call me once you're landed and settled into the apartment," Ikuku all but growled. Leave it to her to cover up sadness and fear with a demand.

I chuckled, "I will, Mom, I promise. Scout's honor." I held up two fingers and grinned.

"Be sure to buy some mace and maybe even look into a hand gun, Usa. The streets of L.A. aren't always safe, especially for a newbie like you," Ken suggested, tacking on that last part to ease the tension.

_Always the butt of the jokes…_ I couldn't help but chuckle at myself. Turning to walk through the gate, I was shocked that one last person called out to me.

"Give 'em hell, Li, give 'em hell," Again, Shingo surprised me with his not so well hidden support. In fact, I was completely taken back by his statement. It took me a second to regain my composure.

"Yup!" I grinned and held up a thumbs-up before turning to walk through the gate. I boarded the plane and prepared to fly away to whatever destiny awaited me on the coast. And something told me that I was in for the adventure of a lifetime.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Okay so – the descriptions of their physical appearance and their attitudes really don't match but I really only wanted to change the names so that way my work be qualified as a fanfiction. Barely, but there ya go. I need help on this thing and am looking at it. This is going to be slow go between here and FictionPress. Not to mention I have to change all the names everytime they appear. Bugger. Anyways, read and review this and let me know! **_


	5. Chapter 2: Nightmares

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS, NAMES, ETC. The MAIN STORYLINE, LOCATIONS and EVENTS ARE MINE. Look for an author's note at the end of the chapter._

_Chapter Two: Nightmares_

_7:18 P.M …_

We had been in the air for quite a while now and I knew we should be approaching the runway sometime soon. SoI glanced at my watch and knew that about now my family would be eating dinner and enjoying each other's company – without me. And that thought, along with the feeling of the descent of the plane as we were landing, caused my stomach to drop to my feet, and even further than that if it were even possible. Within a few moments, the pilot came over the loud speaker to notify us of the impending landing. When the seat belt light started flashing, I snapped my belt into place, leaned back, closed my eyes and escaped to my happy place. I found out really quick that I hated the way the take-off made me feel, so, making a fatal mistake as my mother would say, I quite easily assumed the landing would feel the same... if not worse. And, indeed, it was worse. As I felt the nausea set in, I heard a voice

_~ Watch the lightning! ~_

I jerked up straight in my seat, startled.

_Who said that?!_ I searched to my right, to my left, in front of me and behind me for the source of the voice, and found that nobody had said those words.

_Man Li, got to cut down on the sugar_…. I was imagining things. I had to be… But why did I feel like those words not only were said aloud, but were said _to me_?! I knew that I had a long few days between packing and farewells and such, but being exhausted to the point of hearing voices was plain unreal. While the plane was coming up to the boarding and exit tunnel, I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes for a few more brief moments. Once again, the same voice resounded in my head.

_~ Red lightning! It's the - ~_

I jerked awake before the phrase finished. Only this time I was sweating. Had I actually drifted asleep for a few moments? I looked around, only to the meet the saphire eyes of a young man who was perhaps not much older than me. He was scrutinizing me as much as I was him. His gaze was far too piercing, far too personal, far too involved for that of a stranger. It made me uncomfortable… and yet the way he was staring at me was familiar and almost welcome. And that alone made me even crankier than the flight had made me.

"What are you looking at?" I grumbled at him as I yawned. I absolutely loathed it when people stared at me for too long. He seemed hesitant to answer me, but finally, in a low tenor, he responded to my complaint.

"I'm not exactly sure of that myself." With that, he got up, grabbed his carry-on items and left swiftly, mumbling something unintelligible as he disappeared.

_Wow what an ass... I wonder where his ears and tail are... hahaha_… I couldn't help but chuckle. Jet lag must be getting to me finally. I only hoped I wouldn't run into him again anytime soon. Groaning and stretching, I grabbed my carry-on bags and left the plane. As I entered the airport and began searching for my luggage, I saw him. And again, he was staring at me with those same piercing emerald eyes and that same scrutinizing stare.

_THAT' S IT! _

"Guy, what's your name?" I attempted to say as calmly as I could, ignoring the strange effect that his eyes were having on me. The slightly tan boy with a clear complexion smirked at me.

"Why? What's it to you?" A hint of a laugh entered his voice on the last word. He crossed his arms and stood relaxed, a black duffle on his right arm and a bigger, square shaped black and silver detailed bag dragging on the ground from his left hand.

"It matters to me so I know who I need to avoid in this town!" Every nerve and muscle within my body fought against me as I struggled not to yell at the cocky man-boy in front of me. Whatever he saw in my face caused him great amusement because he laughed as he answered.

"Mamoru. And, just so you know, avoiding me is going to be difficult because in case you didn't notice I was seated in the same section as you and the other Oklahoma student. _I will be seeing you again_." And with that, he walked out laughing, leaving me fuming. I couldn't help but feel that his parting statement was not only a promise and not only a threat but was a statement that meant many, many things. And not all of the meanings were good things.

At this point, I blew a gasket.

"No way! HE'S in the internship program too?!" People all around the airport just looked at me like I lost my mind. You see, the reason I was so upset is I actually didn't realize he was in the same section. The internship program picked three students from Oklahoma. And, to my dismay, he was one of the three. Red faced, I left the airport and called for a cab.

"Where to, sweetheart?" The drive asked in a too friendly of a tone. I swallowed my embarrassment.

"I need to go this particular address. Will this cover it?" I held up a fifty as I handed him the piece of paper that had the address to the apartment building written in jet black ink.

"Sure, no problem at all. Off we go." He pulled out into traffic, which nearly gave me a heart attack. And once again, I saw the boy with strange green eyes, Sean, laughing at me as he got into his Mercedes, which had to be a rental.

_A rental!? Why didn't I think of that!_ I glared, furiously, straight ahead as we passed him.

_Arrogant, no good, pain in the neck, kind of cute… WHOA! SO __**NOT**__ CUTE! _ I shook my head as the thoughts took a new turn. As the buildings passed, a weird sense of belonging passed over me. It was almost as if I was I meant to be here. It was like something was telling me that something big would happen out here. The driver snapped me out of my reverie.

"Here you go. We are at the precise address you handed me. Need help with your bags?" The man, who was clearly old enough to be my father, smiled. I shook my head.

"Nah. Thanks for the offer however. Just pop the trunk, I can get them," I smiled as graciously as I could despite the internal cringing.

_Creep._ As I got out of the cab and walked towards the open trunk, I spied a very familiar midnight black Mercedes pull up and park.

_OH… NO… FREAKING.. .WAY! Please oh please plleeassee do not be who I think that is!_ I winced at the thought, grabbed my bags and made a run for the door before the emerald-eyed annoyance could spot me. Only… I wasn't quick enough.

Instead of the mellow laughter, I heard a loud guffaw.

"So I have a stalker now, huh? Awesome!" Clearly, he was enjoying the thought a little too much, particularly for my comfort.

"Oh please! As if I would EVER stalk someone who annoyed me as much as my step-brother! Do this world a favor and get the hell over yourself!" I just about barked out the last words. A blow up was coming on, this much I could feel, and I knew this was not a good thing to have happen. My anger seemed to amuse him even more than his dimwitted thought about me stalking him.

"Well since we are on such _good_ terms and since we might be working side by side, and you know my name, can I know yours?" _Ugh he's got a point_… I knew he had a point. And he knew that I knew this as a wicked smile slowly spread across his conceded face. It was weird but it was almost as if he could read my thoughts by the expression on my face. I'm not one to believe in past lives or nothing but IF they do exist, he may have known me back then.

"Usagi," I left it simply to my first name. There was no way I was going to fork over my last name; no that would have given him some way to harass me even further. Now that we both had been introduced, he to my anger and me to his annoyance, he turned to walk inside the apartment complex.

"Well Usagi… I look forward to working together!" He laughed as he went inside –half out of amusement and half out of what sounded like a twinge of frustration. It amazed me that he would seem frustrated when I was the one who was about to come unglued on him. Seething, but incredibly under control, I slowly sauntered inside and found the manager quickly. He told me what floor I would find my apartment and what number it would be. He also gave me an information packet on maintenance, security and insurance procedures. I took my key and headed for the elevator.

_Oh for the love! Will the nightmares ever end?!_ Once again, the new annoyance in my life, Mamoru, was in the elevator. He saw me coming and grinned evilly ear to ear as he held the elevator open.

"Umm I'll wait for the next one…" Teeth grinding, I was somehow holding my horrible temper in check. This too he noticed, but seemed to be determined to egg me on.

"Ah now be a gracious lady and take the offer. It doesn't bother me one bit unless, of course, you're afraid of being alone with me in a small space like this elevator." His voice took on a wicked tone, as if he had a double meaning. To prove him wrong, I bounded into the elevator. His smug look vanished and was replaced by one of irritation.

_Hm let the games begin then_…

He glared at me. "What floor?" Ouch, that was an icy tone.

"Um five," I cringed. Maybe I should apologize, but seeing as I was very prideful, I probably wouldn't – least not for a long time.

He pondered this for a second. "Well isn't that a coincidence. I too happen to be roomed on the fifth floor." He threw a devilish glance my way.

_Damn it all!_ This was adding up to be a first day from hell. It truly was.

"Ugh what apartment are you in?" I might as well make an attempt as civilized conversation with the boy seeing as I doomed to be constantly around him or running into him.

"5A," He seemed to sense my partial surrender to my damnation as his look turned somewhat pitiful, "You?"

_Pitying me, eh? Save it, buddy boy._ I never asked for anyone's pity. I didn't want it. It only angered me to the point I saw red. However, I knew when to behave. Swallowing my ignorant pride, I chose to answer the fiend that seemed to be deemed my new annoying ally.

"5D." Little did I know we would be right across the hall from one each other, making us neighbors as much as I hated to admit it out loud much less to myself. I saw this when we got off the elevator and nearly had a heart attack. I desperately needed to make my escape_ now _so I tried to be a little more civilized with my exit.

"Well, it's been a long day. I need a shower and a bed, so I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow," I winced internally at the thought.

_Get used to it, you're stuck Usa. _He agreed, seemingly to both my statement and thought.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. It's been a long day. See you later," He went into his apartment and I went into mine.

_They did a nice job._ They furnished our apartments for us apparently. It was easy to see now why they asked for style and color preferences. My apartment was simplistic and modern with a black, blue and silver color scheme…and hints of red. Red. The word just rung too loudly with me. I walked around the apartment, scanning the place. There was a plasma television in the living room, and I noted several speakers around the room, so there was also obviously surround sound capabilities here as well. The couch was long and leather and square and black. I patted it. It seemed to be very comfortable as well. Continuing to roam, I noted the Mac desktop in the corner with a MacBook on the top of the desk. _Hmm guess they figure I'll be working constantly_… I made my way into the bathroom. It was simple, clean, and almost elegant. There was a garden bathtub in the corner and a shower stall that, thankfully, had a bench installed. _That'll be helpful when I shave_… The bathroom was blue and black. Spying the bedroom, I carried my bags and laid them on a huge bed. It was at least a queen size with black and blue sheets and blankets and pillows. It was laid on a black wooden frame and had a bookshelf headboard. I decided it was time to unpack and settle in. Grabbing my shampoo and conditioner, I headed for the shower.

It was nice to relax, finally. The day had been exhausting and all I wanted to do was sleep. So I towel dried my hair and slipped into an old t shirt and some shorts and crawled into my new bed, which was extremely comfortable. Sliding into unconsciousness, a series of strange and unusual images filled my brain.

_ The sky was crackling with energy. No rain. No hail. No wind. No activity with the exception of two things: lightning and thunder. The only thing was that this wasn't any ordinary lightning. This was lightning that held an ominous tone to its flow of movement. I looked up at the sky and shivered, knowing that this was by far not a good omen. For you see, the lightning was an odd color. It was the color of passion; the color of revenge; the color of wrath. The lightning was the color red. I wondered what this meant, and God help us all, I wasn't sure I wanted to know._

I woke up with a start. "AH!" I awoke, and sat straight up, covered in sweat. That was a strange dream. Really strange in fact. The dream was far too real to ignore. But it was just a dream right? I brushed it off by thinking it was caused by some bad sushi I ate. I glanced at the clock. _6:00 A.M._ It was time to get up and get around. I guess there would be no rest for the likes of me this day. I had no idea what that dream was or what it meant, but little did I know it would not be the last time I had that very dream and that the vision of red lightning would reappear over and over again as the days wore. I figured it didn't mean anything; however, as time went on the things that were soon to occur were far, far beyond anything my wide imagination would ever be capable of conjuring up into existence

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Please remember that I will change very few details in my book in order to get it to qualify underneath the umbrella of fanfiction. I will change the names and a few descriptive details about the characters but the majority of the book itself will remain intact. You have been reminded. Please, please, please –read and review. Give me details you love. Give me details you hate. Give me details you think could be changed to make this better. Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter Three: Voices

_Again, Author's Note at the bottom!_

_Chapter Three: Voices _

Today would be an important day. It was the first day of the internship. I knew this… and yet I did not want to drag myself out of bed. With that nightmare, if that is what it could be called, still weighing on my mind and my body drained from the day before, it was a natural idea that today would be long and excruciating. After a few minutes of moaning and stretching, I managed to summon up the courage to get out of bed and face the task at hand. I stumbled into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I was struck for a split second as something resonated beyond reason with me: the color red. A simple little wash cloth on the sink was all it took to evoke a near sense of dread. As much as I tried, I just could not shake it off; however I chose to do what I have always done – suck it up and move on.

Standing over the new pile of clothes on my bed and after much debating, I decided upon a very simple green short sleeve blouse, black slacks and black peep-toe high heels. As I did my make-up, in very natural tones as to not look overdone, I noticed my hair didn't look very cooperative; so after dragging a brush through it, I left my bangs down and threw the rest of it up into a high ponytail. Glancing in the mirror, I had to do a double take. At first it looked my eyes were almost a sapphire blue. I shook my head and check again, and after seeing they had returned to their normal look, I decided I looked appropriate enough for a first day of work. Grabbing my coat and my purse, I ran out the door.

"So not only do we ride on the same plane and arrive in Los Angeles at the same time, live across from one another, but we also leave at the same time!" Mamoru chuckled; his deep blue eyes eyes alight with deep amusement. _Not him again. It's too early for this._ Throwing an evil glare at him, I noticed that he was dressed in khakis, a red polo shirt and a black jacket that seemed to be a casual business style. _Hmm he cleans up. WHOA wait a minute Usa, don't start that! _

"How can someone I don't know that well be so damned annoying, hm?" Crossing my arms and clenching my jaw, I held other insults at bay. That left him speechless, and so, being proud of myself, I tried to keep from skipping to the elevator. I had hoped to get to it faster than him so I could have it to myself. He was quicker than I had expected, however, and joined me, smirking wickedly as my face fell. The ride was silent, and I was extremely thankful for that because I was exhausted and highly irritable, making my furious fuming that much more intense.

_~*~ Roslyn…~*~_ It felt like someone was calling out to me, but my name's not Roslyn. I shook my head. Mamoru raised an eyebrow as he glanced at me.

"What?" His tone clipped; obviously I'd hurt his feelings, why though I couldn't imagine.

I gulped. "Just thinking about the task at hand." I looked at the door of the elevator, trying my best to ignore the sudden awareness of him watching me. _Enjoying the show or something? Ugh…_ As the elevator dinged the button that was once red faded to its translucent state, and, being as my mind was elsewhere, I jumped, startled as I was brought back to reality. He chuckled.

"That was entertaining," He clamped his jaw closed, apparently in an attempt to keep his laughter quiet. I rolled my eyes.

"Laugh at me one more time, pal, and see what happens," I growled at him and stalked outside to hail a cab. Looking up, I noted that it was relatively clear skies with just a few clouds pulling in. However, they were dark looking clouds. I sincerely hoped that there wasn't a chance of rain as I stood on the curb and somehow managed to catch a cabbie's attention on the first try. I reached for the door and felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned and looked at the culprit.

"Seeing as we are interning at the same place, why don't we share a cab?" He shrugged, and yet somehow had a look of hopefulness in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him, and thought for a moment.

"Sure. Why not?" With my reluctant acceptance in the air, Mamoru opened the door for me and I piled in, confused as to why I accepted his offer. He slid into the cab and closed the door. Why did I just accept his offer? It puzzled me – no irritated is more the word. Perhaps I was just so baffled from his change of attitude – arrogant yesterday to borderline thoughtful today. I was sorely tempted to ask him what brought this on. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him smirking at me.

"Confused much?" He chuckled, and yet in that chuckle I thought I sensed something else…something a bit darker. Something akin to near perverse enjoyment is what it felt like to me.

I cleared my throat. "Well, yeah. Yesterday you were somewhat arrogant and now this morning you're suffering through a cab ride with me? What brought this on?" Turning my head, I cocked an eyebrow, waiting for his answer. He just shrugged.

"Easy – it's just a matter of convenience. I needed a ride anyways and you happened to catch the cab where I couldn't," He replied with what I took to be slight uneasiness.

_Hmph… so I was just at the right spot at the wrong time…_ I sighed and shook my head. As of late I seemed to be a glutton for punishment. Things were stacking with first _him _and then that very confusing dream. Red shouldn't be a color of dread for me. It never had been before. But now, I couldn't help but sense something different.

If there were any awkward moments or embarrassing scenes in existence, I seemed to welcome them. As the drive went on and the tall buildings passed, it was an eerily silent ride - borderline awkward to be honest. Neither of us spoke; however, I could have sworn he looked at me once or twice with a very curious, almost speculative, expression on his face.

_~*~ Roslyn, find it. ~*~_ My head whipped around upon hearing those words. There was that voice again, and, after hearing it a second time, it was strangely familiar – I just couldn't place it. And I knew now it was speaking to me, but my name is not Roslyn. Was it a hallucination perhaps? Now I was starting to fear I was truly going insane.

Mamoru leaned forward a bit to look me in the face, an eyebrow raised. "Is something wrong?"

It took me a minute to assemble my thoughts. I shook my head, somewhat afraid to try and speak out loud. Still confused by those voices, I wasn't exactly one hundred percent sure of my answer. Something weird was going on, and it seemed to be getting weirder by the moment. Eventually, the cab pulled up to our stop: UCLA-Liberal Arts Building, the home of the particular internship program we both were here to participate in. Mamor opened the door and stepped slowly onto the concrete. He leaned in and offered his hand.

"Need help?" His eyes were innocent, his voice calm and his hand steady as he leaned into the cab and immediately I began to become more than confused. I was officially suspicious. What on God's good green little planet here brought this on? With everything weird happening in the last twenty-four hours, this fell right in line. It was starting to become an annoying pattern.

_This is beginning to go beyond crazy. This is LUDICRIS! _ I stifled a groan though – he may be annoying but I was not in the mood for an argument. So, ever so warily, I nodded and accepted his offer. After seeing how he seemed to enjoy irritating me, I really did not want him to see the klutzy Usagi in all her glorious and embarrassing wonder.

"Um... thanks Mamoru... I think." My voice went up a few notes as I responded. He gave me a look that stated 'she is losing it already'… or at least it seemed to from my eyes. I crept out of the cab, careful enough not to break the heel of my shoe, and stared at the building; an extreme set of nerves began to find its way into my lungs and my throat. We would be placed in particular sectors of the Communications program here at UCLA. It was my most sincere hope that I would be placed in the Entertainment sector. Next thing I knew, Mamoru was grabbing me by the wrist and tugging almost violently, breaking me out of my sudden trance.

He nearly growled at me, "C'mon then! Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to come inside with me and get to work?" Ah, I knew it! There goes the nice guy routine.

"Go inside with you!? I'll walk in alone thanks!" I hissed at him, suddenly furious. How can one guy irritate, annoy and tick me off so much in just twenty-four hours? I bounded towards the door, silently cursing the _boy_ who was sighing, apparently in exasperation, behind me on the curb. Walking through the door, I noticed another group of students waiting for the elevator. I approached with caution.

Clearing my throat I asked, "Are you here for the Communications Internship?" I glanced face to face.

"Yes, actually we are. Are you two here for the same thing?" One of the girls spoke up. She was about the same height as me and almost as pale, with short wispy blonde hair and baby blue eyes. It took me a minute to register what she had said. Two?! I wheeled around and saw Mamoru standing behind me and a little off to the right, with the arrogant smirk that seemed to be becoming his trademark. I glowered at him with the best of my ability. His smirk grew wider and seemingly more arrogant in response. Fighting desperately against the urge to scream at him, I slowly turned around and smiled shyly.

"Yeah… we are. What floor do we go to?"

One of the guys spoke up as he came up to the new group. "8th. Office number 205. It should be the 3rd door on the left following the turn after the elevator." He was inexplicably tall, slightly tanned with a haircut that looked like someone sat a bowl on top of his head and took scissors to his hair and hazel eyes. Somewhat unkempt looking, but overall he wasn't too bad on the eyes from a female's perspective. I nodded my thanks to his answer and watched his group get into the first elevator that came free. I had to smother a groan. Another elevator ride alone with _him_.

_~*~ Roslyn… protect it…~*~_ Shaking my head, I knew these voices, or perhaps one should say _this voice _because obviously it was the same one time and time again, were just a hallucination. I tried to chalk it up to an illusion of a stressed imagination. It had to be. The weirdness just wouldn't let up, and it didn't help when I noticed as I entered the elevator with Sean that he seemed fit to be tied.

No, he actually seemed borderline homicidal.

I felt my brow furrow in confusion as I stared, baffled by where my thought processes were headed. He glared over at me then snapped his head straight around. _Is he blushing!?_ No, he couldn't be blushing. _Red..._ That single word resonated in my head too much today. With me in the same elevator he had no reason to blush. It didn't make any sense to me. This is going to be a long day. Things couldn't get any worse… or any more awkward. First, I run into my annoying floor mate at the airport. Second, I have that strange dream. Third, I start hearing voices. And now, all of a sudden, he starts acting really, really weird by blushing like crazy. What am I supposed to do? And more precisely - what in the world is going on? Too many things are happening that just don't add up. I looked up at the floor counter. We reached the eighth floor, and I took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. It was time to ignore the sheer idiocy of my current situation and focus on the day and the task at hand. I hoped to succeed at my job, even though my new nemesis was in the room, but first I had to quit seeing red.

_**Author's Note:  
So what are you guys thinking thus far? This is merely book one of a three book project (minimum three!). As usual, the standard disclaimers apply. SM characters, names, etc. are not mine but the main storyline, locations, events, etc. ARE MINE. **_


	7. Chapter 4: Assignments

_Chapter Four: Assignments_

We stepped out of the elevator into a wide hall. Doors lined up on both sides for as far as our eyes could see. The walls were a deep forest green with gold trim in the shape of leaves and the doors were a deep brown, looked like Maple. I looked at Mamoru as he was looking for the door to the office that we were expected to be in.

"Have any idea? It is 205, right?" Trying my best to be sociable, I was hoping that he wouldn't be mad at me anymore, seeing as we would be potentially working together after all. He looked at me and sighed.

"Yeah, it's office 205. It looks like we're supposed to go this way. Come on." He motioned for me to follow him. I kind of chuckled.

"Well lead on brave admiral, lead on," I followed quickly, staying on his heels as he slowly worked his way down the hall. Eventually we came to a door that had a strange looking knob – silver with a rim of red. I felt my brow furrow. Mamoru glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, just like the rest of the group.

"Something wrong?" It was too sincere and curious to be a purely innocent question.

I scratched my head. "Not really. It's just really, really weird. Everything seems to be coming up…_red…" _ I almost thought I heard him say "ah hah" under his breath. I pretended not to notice this and for that he seemed relieved.

"This is it?" I asked, almost shyly, as I reached for the door. He simply nodded. The door opened without so much as a slight squeak. _They keep this place in good shape apparently._ We entered a long, rectangular room that had pale blue walls decorated with posters and paper clippings.

In the middle of the room sat a long silver table with red chairs adorning each side of the table for the entire length, with one empty chair at the opposite end of where we stood. In the red chairs sat the very same group of people that Mamoru and I had a run in with just minutes earlier. One girl motioned for us to take a seat. She appeared to be of some kind of Asian background, wasn't much taller than I was, but she weighed less than half of what I weighed – at least by my guess.

"One on that side of the table and the other beside me," She spoke with a clear voice that seemed to be more fitting for a radio station disc jockey rather than a potential reporter. Obediently, and somewhat nervously, we each took our seats. Glancing at the clock, which was a simple black and white old fashioned two handed twelve hour clock, I took note that we were all a little early. So, not wanting the time remaining to be filled with awkward silences, I took some initiative and spoke up.

"Um… seeing as we all will be working around or with each other, why don't we all introduce ourselves and say where we're from?" The last word of my question ended on a very high note because of my nerves. They all looked at each other and seemed to agree.

"My name is Makoto and I'm from southern Oklahoma." She was the one who spoke to us at the elevator. The way her voice drawled on you would have thought her to be from Texas rather than Oklahoma.

The guy who also spoke to us at the elevator went next.

"I'm Demand and I hail from right here in California." He smiled at me with a little too much friendliness radiating from his eyes. _Ugh not again..._ I wasn't the only one who seemed to notice. Mamoru did and he was seething, but it was barely noticeable. Why I could notice it when no one else seemed to have me rather confused and annoyed at myself as much as at him. This only made me seethe internally. There is no way he could be jealous. The next one to speak up was the Asian looking girl.

"Hello, my name is Minako and I'm from Nevada." She smiled and her brown eyes seemed to spring over with kindness. I already liked her. Sean went next, a little calmer than just a few moments ago.

"I'm Mamoru Chiba and I'm from Oklahoma," His voice was hard as steel, despite his face being a bit calmer. It was my turn.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino and I too am from Oklahoma," It was easy to feel the blush creeping up on my face. I've always hated being the center of attention. One last guy remained in the introductions.

"Howdy, I'm Motoki. I'm from Oklahoma but currently reside in New York until later this year." He was about Mamoru's height it seemed with brown spiky hair with the tips dyed blonde. He had deep brown eyes and was dark skinned, though not quite the stereotypical black but obviously had some African background. Since it was apparent some of them were from around the local area or had been here a while at least, I decided to ask them about some locations that I was interested in.

"Do any of you know where a good library is?" I glanced at each one of them. The girl, Makoto, spoke up.

"Actually there is one here on campus that I hear is pretty great. It's said to be huge! I can show you where it is later if you like," She smiled at me. She smiled a true genuine smile that from someone who wasn't having perverted or devious thoughts. I think me and her will get along just fine.

"Sure! I'd love that! I've been itching for a good book since I got on the plane. After this meeting you want to go to the library with me?" I clapped my hands together gleefully. She smiled and nodded at me. About this time we hear the doors creak open. Reflexively, our heads turned towards the new comer. At this moment, I felt my stomach fall through my feet and I swore I heard it hit the floor. I felt swift recognition play on my face and noticed Sean eyeing my speculatively, an eyebrow cocked over his eerie green eyes.

'You know him, don't you?' He mouthed at me. I gulped and nodded; why deny it when I was very nearly completely busted? Praying as hard as I could, I hoped with all of my being that no one could or would see my sudden case of extreme nerves. The man who stepped through the door was my step-brother's uncle, his middle-namesake. Malakite Shingo Tsukino. I had completely forgotten he lived in L.A. I felt like a complete moron. And apparently my prayer for invisibility wasn't thought hard enough.

'He's family right?' Mamoru's eyes held innocence in them, though they were still suspicious, as he mouthed the single word that could spell out of my downfall. Again, my only answer to him was a slight nod. The man, who was a near exact replica of my step-brother except that he has blue eyes rather than brown, cleared his throat, after glancing at me with a slight smirk.

"Welcome, internees. The internship committee searched through colleges all across the nation for the best potential communications students and they found all of you. This semester is going to be long and even rough for some of you. We have split you up into the various sectors and you have special assignments within said sectors as well. As a whole group, you will meet here once to twice a week and you also have a group assignment that is due at the end of the program. Should you survive the months to follow and maintain even a grain of sanity, you will be awarded with a substantial scholarship and eight credit hours towards your graduation. Here are you packets detailing all of your information. Have a good day and good luck," Malakite finished with a wicked glint in his eyes. Taking a deep breath and holding it, I opened my red packet. _YES!_ Right across the top of the page was listed my name and my assigned spot: Special Entertainment. _Special? What the hell does that mean?_ I watched the others' reactions. Some groaned in hopelessness; some were obviously excited for their assignments. Being as the numbers were dead even, three girls to three guys, it was an obvious idea that we would be paired into partners. Makoto was paired with Motoki. Minako was paired with Demand. This meant only one pairing possible was left…

_Oh no! Not him! Oh for the love – I am paired with him!_ I grimaced slightly as I looked over at my new partner, who had a look of anticipation on his face.

"Guess we're partners. Special Entertainment reporters are we, hmm?" Mamoru grinned in such an evil manner I could almost imagine the horns sprouting on the top of his head. Sighing, I relented myself to the idea that no matter what I did I would be stuck with him. So I accepted the idea, however reluctantly, and grinned hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I looked down at the paper that was bound in a cheap looking handbook, "'Special Entertainment'? What on Earth does that mean?" I mumbled, mostly to myself. Mamoru heard this and shrugged.

"No idea. Guess we need to get acquainted and get down to business soon. Talk over dinner later?" An eyebrow arched, his eyes took on a strange gleam - an almost all-knowing gleam that made me quickly clang my teeth together. Gulping, I nodded. Wondering why he affects me so, I slowly got out of my chair and headed for the door.

"Meet me in the lobby of the apartments about seven then?" I threw a questioning glance over my shoulder at him. He nodded his head once. Turning for the door, I groaned and left the room.

_Boy this is getting extraordinarily awkward… not only do I live across from his annoying ass but now we're partners? Ugh, only me...only me..._ I looked at my handbook as I was walking when I heard footsteps behind.

"Well little Usagi, it has been a while!" Malakite came up behind me and clasped his hand on my shoulder. Smiling, I turned towards him.

"Hello, Malakite. You have no idea how shocked I was when you walked in. I'm guessing you had the list of students a month or two ago. Why did you not contact Ken and give me a heads up, hm?" I teased, knowing the urge to contact others, particularly family, was weak on that side of my extended relatives. He chuckled grimly.

"I just wanted see your petrified face," I felt the same expression cross my face again as he said this. Malakite noticed this and it sent him from a chuckle to a full-fledged laugh.

I glared at him as menacingly as possible, "You are DEFINITELY Shingo's uncle." Another thought hit me. "What does 'Special Entertainment' mean, Malakite?" A huge grin spread across his face.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Just think of it as the idea that you two are the top ranked pair and have more responsibilities than the rest." I felt myself go red when I heard this. I had wondered earlier if things could get worse. Well, they just did.

"If I fall over from a heart attack, you get to explain it to mom and Ken!" I growled at him and after taking a calming breath, I decided it was time to go. "I will see you again soon no doubt, Malakite, so I'll talk to you again then." With that, I turned and stormed off towards the elevator, cursing him and my situation under my breath.

_~*~ Roslyn…~*~_ I jumped, startled, into the elevator. There was that blasted voice again. I was suddenly dizzy. Falling backwards and having to catch myself on the back of the elevator, I began to worry. Was I already overloading myself? The doors opened and I noticed Mamoru waiting on me in the lobby. I stumbled out of the elevator and he noticed, his face slightly contorted in worry.

"Are you okay?" He helped me steady myself, looking rather concerned. After a moment of wobbly standing, I was now centered on my feet.

"Yeah I think so. I all of a sudden got really dizzy. I think I may have overloaded myself recently. I'm just really tired," I looked up at him, sure of my answer. His eyes tightened.

"We can cancel our dinner if you just want to go back to your apartment and rest…?" His statement sounded like a question, and his eyes took on an aura of disappointment. I smiled wearily.

"I'm okay. See you later. We have to get going on the assignments." I walked out the front door, with him hot on my heels.

_~*~Roslyn ...~*~ _There was that damn voice again. And again, my head spun. I looked around and in the middle of the crowd on the street; I felt a chill as I thought I saw the sky flash red – just like from my dream. Shaking my head, it faded and the crowd went on about their business none the wiser. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. _I must be really exhausted…_ I dismissed the sight as a figment of my imagination. I noticed Makoto waiting for me on the sidewalk so I head in her direction, but Mamoru stops me.

"So, what do you want to do for dinner?" Mamoru snuck up on me, breaking me out of my sudden reverie. I turned, standing sideways, looking up at him.

"I don't know… I think there is a burger place not far from here. McDonalds, I think. That sound okay with you?" I asked. He nodded. I found it ironic that we agreed on a place that founded itself on the color red.

"See you at seven then," He grinned, seeming to be too eager for this meeting. Meeting - not a date mind you. It seems that he could be kind of cute on occasion. I smiled sheepishly, more at how dumb my quote sounded than at his smile, and continued on my way towards Makoto. It was time to get a new book to enjoy.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Yes I know some of the names may be mis-spelled. I tried to come up with names from the Japanese version. Shingo's uncle was kind of hard to think of so I had to be creative. Anyways! What'cha think? I think this is all I will post for now as editing is a pain the neck and I need to post more on FictionPress for the original versions. As usual, standard disclaimers apply. Read and review? Pwease? Thank you!**_


	8. Chap 5: Of Books Of Fate Of Running Late

_Chapter Five: Of Books, Of Fate, Of Running Late_

Makoto was standing on the sidewalk in her cute knee high boots and jeans, a blue shirt and a grey loose scarf. She waved eagerly as I approached.

"Come on. I'll show you where the library is on campus. It's massive. I'm sure you'll find something you like!" She smiled. I smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Lead the way!" And she did just that. Makoto and her tiny frame lead me through the campus, weaving in between buildings and through the crowds of people. Suddenly, she slowed her pace a bit.

"So, tell me – is there something between you and Mr. Iceman back there?" She perked a neatly groomed eyebrow up in my direction. I felt like I had just caught fire I was so red.

"N-n-no! Hell no! With him?! HA! I have to tolerate him for the sake of the internship. I busted my ass too hard to get into this program. That's all," I conveniently found some interesting clouds to look at about this time. She just laughed.

"Okay. That may be true from your side. _May be true_ but I think it's definitely not true for him. He kind of felt like he was a little too involved," She nudged me with her elbow," If you know what I mean!" Her smirk said it all. I couldn't help myself but to laugh. And laugh hard. The thought of him being into me was nothing short of ludicrously hilarious. We continued on this way for a little longer. I looked at the sky after a couple of minutes and realized it was turning darker. Great, this meant rain. Or worse – lightning. I _hate_ lightning! It makes me feel weird. This was especially true with the events as of late. She noticed the sky as well.

"Damn it! And here I am without an umbrella! Come on. The library isn't much further." She tugged on my arm to speed up. Over the next couple of minutes, we talked about what seemed like a dozen different topics. I think to keep ourselves distracted from the impending weather more than anything else. She mentioned her family, and primarily her little brother. It was easy to see Makoto missed her brother, Melvin ( : Yes I freaking know this isn't canon but… I couldn't think of another name replacement or his Japanese version name…). This was another truly ironic coincidence considering what my last name was.

She went on and on and on about how successful in school he was, how he was making the church elders happy by considering a bible college when he graduates high school, and how he was an all-star athlete. I couldn't help but smile at the way she spoke of him. To be honest, I was a little jealous at the way she spoke about him. I wish me and Shingo could have that kind of relationship. But it just wasn't us. I spaced out for momentarily thinking about it. Shingo and I had a strange history between us. We were only step-siblings. So naturally the moment our families joined together as one the sibling rivalry and territorial disputes began. And it was brutal! Pranks. Black eyes. Bloody noses. Getting each other grounded. You name it – we did it. But that is how we lived and survived in the end I suppose. I felt something nudge my arm. Looking up, I noticed it was Makoto.

"Earth to Usagi. Anyone in there?" She waved her hand in front of my face with this look that said _what on Earth is wrong with her?_ I shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry. You started talking about your brother in the way a proud sister would and I got to thinking about my step-brother back home. Guess I spaced out. My bad!" I put a hand behind my head and laughed, feeling kind of bad. Makoto just shook her head in dismay.

"Oh girly! I think we are going to be great friends. But hey look! Here it is!" She waved her hand at the massive building in front of us. And when I say massive – it was nothing short of gigantic compared to the libraries that I was used to growing up around as a kid. Okay, yes I know, I am a nerd. So what? I grew up going to libraries a vast majority of my life. It was a huge building made of steel and glass on the outside.

Deep inside my gut, I recognized the feeling that there was more to this building than what meets the eye. We walked in and it was indeed something to behold.

Sprawling walls lined with level after level and shelf after shelf of books. Shelves of old red wood lined with big books, little books, thick books, thin books, children's books, risqué books and more. It was amazing to see how many books were actually in that building. Makoto chuckled beside me.

"Pretty terrific isn't it?" She beamed at the room around her. It was easy to see she was well at home in places like this.

I just shook my head in awe. "Terrific and terrifying." About that time, there was a loud crack in the skies outsides and a bright flash outside the window. Lightning. That just made my day. I scowled at the window.

"Yeah I was worried about that too. Come on," Makoto pushed me along," Let's go take a look around." So we ambled through the books. Shelf after shelf. Level after level. Romances. Fantasies. Action adventures. Every genre you could think of and maybe a few more. After what seemed like hours, we finally found a couple of books and settled down into some chairs to just chill out for a bit. I picked up _The Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King_, my personal favorite, and she picked up _The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn_. I raised an eyebrow at her. All she could do was laugh and throw her bookmark at me.

"A girlish indulgence. Sue me." I stuck my tongue out at her and continued reading on the book. I was already familiar with the book so it didn't take me very long to get a few chapters into it. Suddenly, about the time I was starting on chapter four, a roaring clap of thunder the likes I had never heard before rattled through the building like an earthquake. It was loud enough to shake the books in the shelves. Makoto and I jumped up when we heard a huge crash. It was almost as if a full set of shelves had been knocked over.

"What the hell was that?!" Makoto called out in disbelief.

"I'm not sure," I said walking off and uttering the always fateful words, "But I am going to find out." Makoto chose to follow along as well. We had to traverse across the building and about three levels up before we could find the culprit. The thunder was loud enough that it literally knocked over a huge bookshelf, leaving all the books in the floor. There had to be at least two hundred books just lying on the floor. It was all I could do to just stand there and stare in disbelief. We heard two footsteps coming up behind us and turned around to find it was the librarian at the school.

"I know the feeling girls. That by all rights is against the laws of nature, but I suppose anything is possible nowadays. Might as well as get started on the clean-up," stated the poor librarian as she started to clean up the area. I shook out of my shocked state and bent down and started helping her pick up the books.

"Oh you don't have to, sweetheart. This is my job-"

"I don't mind. Really, ma'm. This is quite the undertaking. I'm sure if all three of us worked together we could get this together in a snap. Right, Makoto?" I looked at her. Makoto nodded eagerly and set to helping out as well. The librarian smiled.

"Thanks girls. Just stack them against the wall for now. Once we do that, I can put them all in boxes for storage or movement." We worked. Pick up five books. Stack them. Pick up five more. Stack them on top. It went like this for hours.

As we were finishing up after what seemed like an eternity, I came across this odd book. It was red leather and obviously very old as it was falling apart in places. The paper was parchment like and sticking out a bit at each end. It happened to be the last book I found so I took it to the librarian.

"Ma'm, I think this book needs some work." I frowned, hating to see a book in such a ragged state. The old librarian crinkled her nose as she inspected the book.

"I'm familiar with this section of the library quite well. I've worked here for the last twenty-five years and have never seen a book like this anywhere in this building," She eyed me speculatively as she held the book," Tell you what. You take it."

I was stunned. "I can't just do that. Aren't there some papers I have to sign or something?" She just shook her head.

"Nope, darling. I've never seen this book anywhere so I am willing to bet it isn't catalogued. Consider it a reward for the much appreciated help." She smiled sweetly and hobbled away, no doubt being exhausted after what we just did. Makoto snorted.

"Oh, wow. A red ragged book. Might make good fire starter for a barbeque!" She about fell over in laughter. I wasn't so sure. Something interested me about this book and I was eager to look into its pages. The fact that is was leather dyed into a lethal and passionate color that was haunting me recently was more than enough incentive to look at it. About then it dawned on me, I was supposed to meet Mamoru. I looked down at my watch. It was now 6:30 P.M. I had to move if I was going to make it on time. Snatching up my books and my things, I said a hasty goodbye to Makoto and raced out to get a cab. I wanted to make this meeting with Mamoru and go home and get started on this book that was so kindly gifted to me. The curious nature was getting the better of me – I could not wait to see what these pages held even though something told me that there was more to the color red than just passion and rage.

_**Author's Note: Everything I have stated before still applies – standard disclaimer, my inability to fully change things over to the SM universe, blah blah blah. What do you think? One of the biggest things to the plot for the series as a whole has finally appeared. Thoughts?**_


	9. Chapter Six: Unexpected

_Chapter Six: Unexpected_

I raced outside and hailed a cab as quickly as I could. I barely thought beyond the book in my possession as I told the driver where to go. Something about this book was calling to me. Ever since I was a girl, things of an ancient nature always interested me. Egypt, Rome, ancient Asian empires, The Middle Ages – it all was an obsession for me. Call me an archaeologist without the degree or the experience if you will. I stared at the book. It was a very basic looking book. Nothing appeared to be special about it – beyond the color that was driving me mad. I ran my hand over the leather exterior as I wondered what lay within its text. A journal? A guide? What was this book? I was jolted out of my reverie as the cab came to a halt outside of the apartment building. I hurriedly paid the young man and raced into the front lobby. Mamoru was leaning against the far back wall reading a paper and glanced over the top of it as he heard me come in.

"Check your watch." He was grumpy. I knew I was late and didn't want to know by how much. But I looked at my watch anyways and winced when I noticed the time. I was a good ten minutes late. Inwardly I cursed but I apologized.

"Sorry. Makoto and I sort of helped one of the librarians clean up a mess and lost track of time," I muttered. He huffed and folded the paper and tossed it on the ground.

"I suppose that's a good enough reason to be late. Sure the help was appreciated. Still… I don't like when people are late so you're buying dinner!" Mamoru smirked at me. I went red. I wasn't sure if it was red from anger or red because of how cute his smirk was, which I refused to admit to myself. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Let's just get going, alright?" He nodded and ushered me out of the building. We walked, very slowly, down the street. It seemed that he was ghosting along behind me, barely audible or even present. In fact, he was so quiet I forgot he was there at times. This gave me a little more time than I should have allowed thinking about my dream and the book. Or could it have been a memory, lost in the tide of time? It felt too real... Then finding that book, which gave me the weirdest feelings every time I looked at it, made the situation somewhat crazier. Not just any old book but this book in particular. And then seeing what I swore to be was red lightning in the sky…. I caught my breath as I looked in my peripheral vision. There it is again! Just above a light pole at the end of the street, flashing in the sky as if taunting me with what could only be said as a contemptuous feeling. When I felt a hand encircle the upper part of my right arm, I felt like I could have jumped a good five feet into the air. I looked at the source of the hand to find out it was Mamoru.

"Usagi? Are you okay?" Mamoru looked at me, his face blank save for a slight air of curious thought in his eyes and eyebrows being elevated.

I sighed and shook my head to clear the sudden tsunami of panic. "I'm fine. Just seeing ghosts I guess. I don't know." Looking around, I spotted one of my favorite, yet affordable, food chains: McDonald's. Chuckling, I held my hand out in front of me, "Shall we?" He just laughed at me and walked on ahead, shaking his head at who knows what kind of a thought. I followed close behind, not wanting to allow any chance whatsoever of seeing _it_ again. Perhaps I have snapped under exhaustion and am now being haunted by my own mind. There really is no telling. As I approached the door, I noticed Mamoru waiting on me. Holding the door open, he bowed and pointed the way in with his arm.

"Ladies first?" He spoke as if he were a truly polite gentleman. I had to laugh out loud at that. It was sheer irony to think that I was now going to lunch with the same guy who irritated me from first glance on the flight. We walked side by side, up to the counter, smirking at each other. All I could think was that this was really, really strange. The little girl that waited on us wore a blank expression and spoke in a monotone voice.

"How can I help you today?" She stood behind the register, appearing as if she would rather be somewhere else than here now. Mamoru looked at me.

"Split the bill?" In his voice, it was more of an unsure question than a statement. I shot him a questioning look.

"What happened to me paying, hm?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. He laughed.

"I was just giving you hell for being late. Tell you what. In apology, I'll pick up the bill _this time_," He spoke as if there would be a next time. It didn't matter to me at this point. I was starved. Picking up that many books will do that to a girl. So I nodded and we proceeded to place our order.

"Fine. You win. I'll have a large number three," I looked at the little girl working the register. She started to look at Mamoru with an appraising look, a slight smile on her face. My hand tingled; I wanted to smack that smirk off her face. It was odd; I've never been one for acts of violence, at least not as often as others I knew. What was weirder was the fact I wanted to hit her for the way she was looking at _him!_ I barely knew him and yet here I was almost… not jealous but … protective? This day is adding up to be one for the record books.

He seemed to notice this, as his voice took on an obviously nervous edge. "I'll take a large number one. Also, two baked cherry pies please." His grin was kind of shy. I snickered and he shot me a dirty look. The girl sighed impatiently.

"That'll be fifteen even, please." She held out her hand and Mamoru placed a twenty in it. Ringing up the order, she gave him the five bucks he was due. Given our large cups, we walked over to the drink fountain.

"So... what made you apply for the internship?" He asked, making good on his suggestion to get to know each other seeing as we were made partners. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, not really sure what to say.

"I guess I applied for it because it seemed like a good way to beef up my college resume. I'll be graduating in a year or so, God willing of course, and will be looking at applying for work. I want to find the best job out there possible so I'm doing anything now that might help me with that. What about you?" He looked at me for a moment and glanced over at the little girl, who was pointing at a tray on the counter.

"I'm assuming that's ours?" I arched an eyebrow at him. He nodded and started to walk off.

"Go find us a couple of seats while I go get that, alright?" He jerked his chin towards the back of the restaurant before walking off. I turned on my heel and started towards the booth I wanted to sit in. Looking out the window, I saw something that made my breath hitch in my throat. Just outside the window of the restaurant I saw everything disappear in a sea of red as if the world itself was glaring at me. How can I be seeing my dreams in the real world? I stood there and felt like the ground was shaking. I couldn't seem to make my brain wrap itself around the increasing amount of weirdness that appeared to be surrounding me. It was after a few moments I felt a hand on my shoulder and I nearly screamed.

"Usagi!? You're shaking. What the hell is wrong?" Mamoru's eyes shone with nothing but deep concern. Now whether or not it was concern for my sanity or the concern that he may be left to do all the work on his own I couldn't be sure. All I could mumble for a moment was one word.

"Red… lightning…everything gone….in red…. "My face must have been twisted in horror. I turned to look at Mamoru. His brow furrowing, a new look came into his eyes. Almost an understanding – as if he could understand what was going on. He muttered under his breath something that was unintelligible. Mamoru started to lightly push me towards the booth in the back with one of his hands, a harsh but still somehow gentle gesture. I tried shaking my head to make it clear. It was next to impossible to grasp any of this bizarre stuff. Sitting down in the booth and sitting our stuff down, we split the food and took our respective meals.

He glowered at me." Usagi, what was that all about? I noticed that same look earlier this afternoon. What is going on?" He folded his arms across his chest, looking like a stubborn toddler. Exhaling in a loud huff, I wasn't in the mood for an argument, so I had no choice but to tell him.

"Okay, look, you most likely – no make that undoubtedly – will not believe me on any of this but just listen. It might help me to get this out. Yesterday, shortly before the plane landed, I heard a voice. It called out to me but... it didn't use my name. It used the name 'Roslyn.' I've been hearing it on and off all day today as well. Also, last night I had this really strange … I wouldn't say nightmare but it was a disturbing dream. This storm was approaching in the dream. But it was not a normal storm. No rain, no thunder, no hail – nothing. Except for lightning that was out of the ordinary. It was the color of red. Out of everything in the dream, this creeps me out beyond anything else. And to make it worse than that!" I shivered," I've been seeing red EVERYWHERE right as we were walking here and just outside that window!" I looked down at my hands, folded on the table. This was extremely embarrassing. I felt like a nutcase.

He put a hand over mine." It might be exhaustion and jet lag getting to you. Give it a little while and see if anything else occurs. If you need someone to just listen to this, and as I am sure this is probably embarrassing to tell to even me, you come knock on my apartment door. Okay?" I looked up at him. His eyes held the same understanding they did before, no sign of the 'she's crazy' light. I gulped and nodded.

"Thanks, that does help," I smiled. He smiled in return. He cocked his head to the side.

"Now, I'm sure you're still wondering why I applied for the internship, right?" His smile turned mocking and his eyes shrewd. I nodded, turning my smile as sarcastic as I knew how. He continued," Well, part of it was like you said, wanting to beef up my collegiate resume. However, another reason for me applying is…" He started to blush slightly, "Well it's because I wanted an excuse to come to California. I've never been out of Oklahoma and was feeling… err…"

"Claustrophobic?" I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled at my tone.

"Yeah, you could say that. I also figured that while out here I could talk to... some friends and distant family I knew about out here concerning some... personal issues." His tone was evasive, as if he didn't want to share what those were. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, suspicion coloring almost my every thought. Whatever he saw on my face amused him to no end because he was now laughing at me. I grabbed my phone to check the time. We were spending far too much time together for my personal comfort. It was bout then he noticed the book. He picked it up and fiddled with it, never really opening it. He just studied the outside of it. He threw me a questioning glance.

"Where'd you get this? I didn't even notice you carrying it before." Something in me told me he was being far too 'innocently curious' with that question. He was too good at that. I shrugged.

"You know I told you about helping the librarian?" He nodded. "Well, I found that book and having worked there for years and never, ever seeing this book, she gave it to me as a gift of appreciation." He furrowed his brow and gave the book a weird look before handing it back to me.

"Let me know if you find anything interesting within the book. Looks like it might be an interesting read," He smiled. So he got that feeling as well. Another weird moment for the history books when it came to the life of Usagi Tsukino. I simply nodded at him, not sure of what to say at this point.

"So Usagi, why don't get to work on some of these assignments? We've got a serious load on our hands." He smirked at me. Agreeing, I nodded.

I have no idea how long we sat there, discussing our new jobs and eating our meals. It was weird how we were getting along. It was even weirder the way he looked at me. I was unnerved by that, but somehow I didn't let it show. Once we were done, we had particular jobs or parts of the jobs that would take work on both our parts, the evening took on a casual tone… a too casual tone to be truthful. He asked me about everything from what music and movies I preferred and what kinds of books I usually read all the way to my high school and college experiences. He left it at the 'not too intrusive but intrusive enough' stage, which was good, seeing as if he had gone any further I would have had to have punched him square in the jaw. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was beginning to get late and sighed in exasperation. Mamoru gave me a funny look.

I rolled my eyes at him. "It's getting late and we have a rough day tomorrow. So I think it's time we get back to the apartment building and settle in for the night." He grinned perversely and I immediately went red. "No! I mean in our own _separate _apartments! Good grief!" Throwing my hands up in sudden and intense frustration, I got up from the table and walked over to the trash can, throwing my empty fry and burger cartons away. Mamoru followed suit, his square shoulders shaking from the laughter that he was obviously concealing. I threw him a look that said 'go to hell and if you don't know the way I'll draw you a map' as he was swimming in the enjoyment of making me squirm. That has always been a favorite past time of the men I came across in my life. I gave them a rise or outburst and typically they kept pushing until I was unequivocally pissed off. All I could do now was hang my head in defeat and utter frustration as we walked outside to catch a cab. I could feel my shoulders hunch lower and lower while we stood on the curb.

"Is there a problem?" Mamoru inquired with an offhand tone while we got into the cab he managed to hail. It was as if he were only asking this to pass the time without a moment of awkward silence. Once again in his presence I had to stifle a groan.

"Yeah, you could say that," I made a noise that was supposed to be a chuckle but came out like I was trying to hide a cough. "I'm so damned easy to get a show out of! Ugh!" Guess I have to admit I've always had a bit of a problem with my temper. Next thing I know Mamoru is laughing so hard it looked as if he would pass out from the lack of oxygen. I gritted my teeth. _Still toying with me huh?!_ An evil thought came to mind and before I knew it I was grinding the heel of my show down into the middle of his right foot as hard I could.

"OW! What was that for!?" Good, I made him mad. It was his turn.

"For laughing at me that's what!" I made my face into as much of a twisted and menacingly grin as I possibly could. "You have been playing me like a grand piano all afternoon and dear _partner,_" I spat that word as if it was its own curse," I will not stand for it!" He glared at me when I said that. The look he gave me made me want to retreat right then; it was cold and harsh and slightly annoyed, as if I'd insulted him. This was even better than just making him mad. Let him be insulted; he'd insulted me the very minute we met and it was now time for a little retribution.

The words that came next were not what I had at all expected.

"I'll have you know, Usagi Tsukino, I have NOT been playing you AT ALL," His voice took a turn into a deep and ferocious growl," I actually was trying to make nice and be friends," He turned his body around in the cab and started moving towards me, with a look in his eyes that was intimidating as hell," AND I was worrying all day about you since the incident at the elevator until a bit ago when you told me what was going on," He stopped his advance and a mockingly sadistic smile spread on his face. "I know what is going on but..." He backed up into his respective side of the cab," I'm hurt now. I won't say a damn thing at all until you apologize to me –"

"_APOLOGIZE?!_" I nearly screamed in our little enclosure. His grin grew more pronounced.

"Yes, apologize. Apologize to _me_, face to face. You see your little situation is something I know quite a lot about but until you're willing to admit your faults and say you're sorry, I won't help." With that, he got out of the cab and slammed the door. It took me a minute to realize that we were now at the apartment building.

Gulping, I fought back the tears of sheer anger that begged to be released and slowly got out of the cab, proceeding inside. How could he know what is going on? It's just my imagination running wild with me… wasn't it? I slunk towards the elevator. Today was for sure not what I had expected to be at all. I went from cloud nine to rock bottom in… I glanced at my watch… a little over twelve hours. In my head, I knew I had to say sorry. Ever since I was young I had shown a strange and easy compulsion towards anger and thereby spoke and acted before I thought when I was provoked. This was a bad habit, I knew this and yet I couldn't break out of it.

A strange noise came from behind me as I approached my door. It was almost a growl. "Irritating... doesn't know what she's getting into… Obstinate…" Following that last word the door slammed. I hung my head in guilt. Perhaps I was a little too obstinate for my own good. I went red from rage and embarrassment simultaneously. The shame that I now felt wanted to say sorry, but how long would it be before my pride would let me?

_**Author's Note: Ah hah! Romantic development between the mains and they don't even realize it! What'cha think? Good? Bad? Ugly? In-between? Read and review! Standard disclaimers stated up until now still apply! This is it for current edits. I'll be working on chapters 7-14 very, very soon.**_


End file.
